For You I Will
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg’s new to college and a new friend starts looking out for him. Greg POV. I’ve discovered that you can get very bored sitting outside of an English class at college for an hour waiting for class to start. This is what was created as a result.
1. Introduction

**For You I Will**

**Genre:** AU, Romance, some angst  
**Ratings:** PG-16  
**Pairings/Characters:** Nick/Greg, Catherine/Warrick  
**Synopsis:** Greg's new to college and a new friend starts looking out for him. Greg POV  
**Comments:** I've discovered that you can get very bored sitting outside of an English class at college for an hour waiting for class to start. This is what was created as a result.

Introduction -

I reluctantly climbed out of my father's golden Buick Regal, surveying the area around me, my back pack slung over my shoulder. "It's that one, right, Dad?" I pointed to the building about twenty yards away from us, marked 'J'.

My father, Braden Sanders, nodded, handing me the map with my schedule on it. "You'll figure it out, Greg." With that, he pulled away, leaving me to fend for myself at this new place.

"Great…" my sixteen year old self sighed, walking towards the double doors. I stood in front of the building in my favorite red Converse All-Stars, a pair of tight, faded black jeans, and a black and red button down shirt, and black wristbands on both of my arms. The tips of the spikes in my hair were highlighted blonde and styled at gravity defying angles. "Might as well get moving."

I stepped into the large three-story building, and looked around. "Excuse me," I spotted another student walking by in the opposite direction. "Do you know where room 312 is?"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes at me. "That would be on the third floor." she replied impatiently, passing by me quickly.

"Oh… That would make sense. Wouldn't it?" I questioned myself aloud, turning toward the staircase. I yawned, discovering that I had gotten up a bit too early in order to get ready for my first day of classes, as I made my way up the first flight of stairs and turning to the second one.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting against the wall with a cup of coffee spilled over me. The person who'd done it glared at me over his shoulder, not even bothering to help me up, or offering a simple 'I'm sorry'. I was silently thankful that it hadn't been hot coffee.

"What a wonderful start to my first day of college…" I mused to myself, continuing up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**For You I Will**

**Genre:** AU, Romance, some angst  
**Ratings:** PG-16  
**Pairings/Characters:** Nick/Greg, Catherine/Warrick  
**Synopsis:** Greg's new to college and a new friend starts looking out for him. Greg POV  
**Comments:** I've discovered that you can get very bored sitting outside of an English class at college for an hour waiting for class to start. This is what was created as a result.**Genre:** AU, Romance, some angst  
**Ratings:** PG-16  
**Pairings/Characters:** Nick/Greg, Catherine/Warrick  
**Synopsis:** Greg's new to college and a new friend starts looking out for him. Greg POV  
**Comments:** I've discovered that you can get very bored sitting outside of an English class at college for an hour waiting for class to start. This is what was created as a result.

Chapter 1:

"Did you catch the game on Sunday? Cowboy's won again! You owe me twenty." A voice declared as two older boys walked into the classroom I had just entered, taking a seat at the front of the class. Science was my favorite class, and I wouldn't let anyone ruin it for me.

The taller of the two rolled his eyes at the other, digging his wallet from his pocket and slapping a twenty into his hand. "Fine, but I'll beat your ass next week, Nicky." he promised, adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder.

The apparent loser of whatever bet had been in place was African American, with stunning grey eyes and poofy brown hair. He looked pretty strong, wearing blue jeans and a grey and scarlet UNLV letterman jacket.

However the other man, Nicky, drew my attention even more. Also sporting a school letterman jacket and black jeans, the man had an evident Texan accent lacing his voice. He had a deep tan and dark brown eyes that matched his hair, which was shaved in a close buzz cut.

The two friends took seats on the other side of the aisle across from me, not seeming to notice my presence as more students filed into the classroom, taking seats towards the back of the class.

The teacher arrived a moment later, and quickly introduced himself as Dr. Gil Grissom, he worked at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and he specialized in entomology.

"Okay, class, pair off." He declared, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Looking around I watched the other students. I had expected the two boys from earlier to work with each other, but was surprised when the other abandoned Nick for a blonde haired girl in the back of the class.

Sighing, I looked back, almost falling out of my chair when I came face to face with the Texan. "Hi…" I managed, startled.

Nick laughed at the expression on my face. "You mind if I work with you? Everyone else is paired up already." he asked. me

Surprised once again, I shook my head. "Not at all."

"Thanks. I'm Nick Stokes."

"Greg Sanders."

Nick moved his bag to the seat beside me, looking back to the professor.

Once everyone was settled, Dr. Grissom continues, explaining the assignment. "You and your partner will be required to pick one chemical formula and make a diagram of it. You must also be able to list its properties and characteristics." A chorus of moans and groans arose from most of the class. The professor shook his head. "This isn't a hard assignment, guys, all it requires is a little research. But, if you'd rather write a five page essay on something harder, I'd be glad to…"

Everyone wisely stopped complaining.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Grissom smirked. "Get to work."

"So… what do you wanna do?" I asked, expecting something simple from the football player.

He proved to be full of shocking twists today, as I was shocked when Nick answered. "You can pick."

"Ugh… okay. How about, Potassium Cyanide?"

Nick nodded, also apparently glad his partner wasn't having them do H2O or something ridiculously simple. "Sure," he replied, smiling at me before flipping open his chemistry textbook.

I grinned back, "Great."

"Okay, so, where should we start…?"


End file.
